Chiaroscuro
by RoNask
Summary: Clarice está em Florença, lá ela encontra o Dr. Fell.


Leva alguns momentos de estarrecimento antes que ele possa voltar ao raciocínio lógico, mais alguns instantes para ele decidir se sua surpresa é por conta dela ou da situação por inteiro. Uma parte dele estava certa de que era o segundo, afinal, ele reconhecia o fato de que Clarice Starling era uma mente suficientemente capaz para o encontrar, ainda mais em Florença. Ele só não esperava que o FBI a deixasse vir e menos ainda esperava que ela estivesse no _Bar Viva Florence_ há uma rua atravessada do _Palazzo Vecchio_ onde ele e Bedelia tomaram residência recentemente sob os nomes de Roman e Lydia Fell. Contudo, o que tirou o bom doutor de seu mais controlado o humor foi o italiano que, como todos os outros, sabia reconhecer uma bela mulher e estava bastante interessado em conversar com a agente Starling. Hannibal sabia que as intenções do homem iam além de uma mera troca de palavras informativa.

Ele entrou no bar.

Um canibal entra em um bar… Era quase o começo de uma boa piada. Clarice pensaria mais tarde, no momento, ela estava ocupada discutindo com o homem que não entendia bem um fora, a morena estava começando a perder a paciência, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida que a fez arrepiar.

\- _Buonasera_. - disse a voz, ganhando a atenção do homem perto de Clarice.

\- _Buonasera, signore._ \- respondeu o italiano seu incômodo aparecendo em sua expressão, ele não estava interessado em discutir com um homem mais velho, não quando tinha uma bela _ragazza americana_ por perto.

\- Eu vejo que fez companhia a minha noiva. - disse a voz do Dr. Lecter, Starling lutou contra a surpresa diante do título que ele usara.

O italiano ficou sem jeito por um instante, então estudou as mãos de Clarice apressadamente, porém, antes que ele pudesse discutir a nudez dos dedos dela, Hannibal o cortou:

\- _Clarissa, mio amore_ , sua aliança está quase perfeitamente consertada.

A agente voltou o olhar para o psiquiatra e sorriu, seguindo com a cena que ele criara.

\- _Grazie, mio amore_. - ela disse buscando soar mais perto possível de uma noiva apaixonada, ela teve que suprimir um arfar, quando Hannibal passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela de maneira possessiva.

\- Acho que está na hora, _cuore mio_. Devíamos ir andando. - ele disse, encarando Starling, olhos avermelhados focados nos azuis dela e ela entendeu que era melhor concordar. Havia uma ponta de incômodo no olhar dele e ela sabia que era pelo italiano.

\- Okay. - ela disse, então se voltando para o italiano. - _Buonasera_.

\- _Buonasera…_ \- falou o homem frustrado, observando os dois saindo do bar, depois que Hannibal deixou algumas notas sobre o balcão.

Eles estavam na rua quando Clarice resolveu se pronunciar.

\- Como me achou? - ela perguntou.

\- Eu acho que eu quem devia fazer essa pergunta. - ele discutiu. - E eu a salvei daquele sardenho. Então, você responde primeiro. Quid pro quo, Clarice.

\- Seus desenhos. - ela afirmou - E uma pista do Tattler, devia ser mais cuidadoso. Sua vez, doutor Lecter.

\- Doutor Fell, aqui, Clarice, se não se importa. - ele corrigiu, eles pararam diante do _Palazzo Vecchio._

\- Que lugar é esse? - indagou Starling confusa.

\- O _Palazzo Vecchio_ , minha casa agora. - ele explicou, abrindo a porta e gesticulando para que ela entrasse, Clarice o fez.

\- Como consegue viver em um lugar desses? - ela estranhou, observando o glorioso e imponente interior do lugar.

\- Eu sou o curador do _Palazzo Capponi_ , agente Starling. - ele contou, ela virou para o estudar.

\- Eu quero saber como? - perguntou.

\- Não inteiramente. - ele respondeu, então passou por ela. - Por aqui.

Eles seguiram pelo _palazzo_ até que Hannibal abriu uma porta revelando um belo e elegante _flat_.

\- Agente Starling, apresento minha casa. Pelo menos, por enquanto. - A última frase dela a colocou em alerta, de repente, lembrando a razão de estar ali e nada tinha com as belas paisagens de Florença, infelizmente.

Clarice virou para o encarar.

\- Dr. Lecter, precisa vir comigo. Os homens de Mason Verger vão caçá-lo, ainda mais agora com o Inspetor Pazzi morto. - começou a morena. - Mason vai torturá-lo.

\- Eu estou completamente consciente das intenções de Mason Verger, agente Starling. - ele respondeu.

\- E? Vai sentar e esperar?

\- Creio que a minha espera acabou.

Ela o fitou confusa.

\- Está aqui, Clarice. O FBI não a mandaria aqui, não sozinha.

Starling engoliu, sentindo uma mistura de irritação e vergonha.

\- Eu fui suspensa. - disse ela, ele assentiu. - Mas isso não muda-

\- Aceita jantar, agente Starling? - ele a interrompeu.

Clarice não conseguiu responder além de um confuso "O quê?".

\- Não se preocupe, sem carnes. Bedelia não tem aprovado a maioria das carnes que trago para casa. - disse Hannibal.

\- Bedelia? Dra. Du Maurier? - questionou a morena.

\- Ela deve chegar a qualquer instante. - disse Lecter caminhando para a cozinha.

\- Ela veio com você. - disse Starling quase em uma pergunta, seguindo o homem, havia algo estranho em sua voz.

\- Isso que eu escuto é ciúmes, Clarice? - ele provocou sem virar para ela, contudo, ela podia visualizar o sorriso dele.

\- Não se bajule, doutor, não é educado. - ela rebateu.

A porta foi aberta e logo saltos foram ouvidos, foi apenas uma questão de tempo até Bedelia estar na porta da cozinha.

\- Agente Starling? - ela estranhou, seu olhar indo para Hannibal. - Algo que queira contar, Hannibal?

\- Clarice se juntara a nós para jantar.

As duas mulheres o estudaram com atenção. Clarice não tinha medo de Hannibal, mas estava tendo dificuldade em desvendar as intenções do bom doutor naquele instante.

\- Muito bem, eu vou me trocar. - disse Bedelia saindo dali em sua mais elegante pose. - É bom vê-la, agente.

Clarice voltou sua atenção para o homem.

\- Lydia Fell. - ele disse sem que ela perguntasse.

\- Casou com ela? - indagou a morena.

\- Não legalmente. Eu juro, Clarice, você quase soa com ciúmes.

\- Tem uma visão estranha de mim, Doutor. - ela desconversou, desviando o olhar, até que o silêncio dele a fez voltar a buscar por ele, encontrando-o mais perto do que esperava. Ela arfou.

\- Talvez… - ele disse a estudando dos pés a cabeça. - Acho que temos o vestido perfeito para esse jantar, Clarice. Venha comigo…

Bedelia fechou o zíper do vestido negro de Starling, então se afastou, deixando que a mais nova estudasse o próprio reflexo no espelho.

\- Por que está aqui? - perguntou a loira.

\- É o meu trabalho. - disse Clarice.

\- Essa não é toda a verdade, agente Starling. Clarice…

\- Não é minha psiquiatra, doutora.

\- Não, mas sou a psiquiatra de Hannibal. É meu dever tomar conta dos interesses dele.

A morena encarou a outra com desafio no olhar.

\- É o que diz para si mesma? - Starling quase rosnou, Bedelia sorriu sem se afetar.

\- Eu posso ser a psiquiatra, mas não sou a única que sabe dos sentimentos dele.

A mais jovem corou ao encarar Du Maurier, lutando com a ideia em sua mente.

\- Não vai ajudar, lutar contra isso. - explicou a mais velha. - Ele já está na sua mente, agente. Eu descobri que ele estava no dia em que veio me procurar no meu escritório pela segunda vez, depois de ter falado com ele. Você foi cordeiro de sacrifício de Jack Crawford, mandada ao leão para ser devorada. E ainda assim aqui está.

\- E você também.

\- Eu não sou a leoa, agente Starling.

Clarice pensou em discutir, mas foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

\- Está aberta. - disse Du Maurier.

\- O jantar está pronto. - a voz de Hannibal disse, sem que ele abrisse a porta.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares.

Hannibal aguardava como um bom anfitrião de pé diante da cabeceira da mesa, viu as duas damas se aproximando e seu sorriso alargou-se.

\- _Belíssimas._ \- ele disse satisfeito, quando cada uma escolheu seu lugar ao lado dele.

\- _Grazie_. - Bedelia respondeu pelas duas, antes de se sentar.

Lecter fez a volta na mesa, então descobrindo o prato no centro da mesa.

\- _Tataki_ de ostra, apenas um aperitivo. - ele disse.

Observando o prato Clarice se perguntou que extravagâncias mais deveria esperar.

Starling acabou com todas suas dúvidas que poderia ter sobre a possibilidade de Bedelia ter uma afeição exagerada por álcool, ela não demorou a perceber que era difícil ver a psiquiatra sem uma taça em mãos, porém sempre, estranhamente, sóbria. Clarice se perguntou se ela se mantinha alerta assim por causa do bom doutor. Não precisou de resposta explícita.

O _petit gateau_ foi servido diante da lareira, um prato para cada um dos presentes e a mulher mais jovem se viu ponderando o quão diferente teria sido a vida de Lecter se ele fosse um _chef_. Perguntaria a ele em outra ocasião.

\- Para onde vão? - ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio, aproveitando o espaço entre uma colherada e outra. Quietamente erguendo o olhar para o par. - Eu sei que não vou conseguir prendê-los aqui, não sozinha.

\- É bom ver sua mente no lugar, agente Starling. - comentou Bedelia encarando o bolo de chocolate em seu prato.

Hannibal passou o olhar de Bedelia para Clarice.

\- Terá que buscar por nós, agente Starling. - ele disse. - Como em um bom jantar, perguntar estraga a surpresa. E perderíamos o prazer da caçada. Por mais que eu estive esperando que tivesse passado disso por agora.

Aquilo capturou a atenção da mais jovem, porém ela nada disse, deixou que ele prosseguisse.

\- Eu tenho planos para Mason Verger, não a agradaram provavelmente, mas eu não tenho intenção alguma de ser capturado, Clarice. Nem pelo FBI, nem por Mason e nem mesmo por você. Eu não aceitarei que me negue minha liberdade, agente.

\- Então vai me matar? - era quase uma afirmação inteira.

\- Eu espero não ter que chegar a isso. Acredito que meu palácio da memória poderia ter mais itens ao seu respeito, pequena Starling.

\- Então o que vai fazer? - ela perguntou, então o vendo levantar.

Hannibal caminhou até as duas damas, capturando os pratos de suas mãos, ganhando olhares desconfiados.

\- Nós vamos fazer uma viagem. - ele disse apenas.

Clarice sentiu a vertigem e, antes que pudesse reagir, tudo escureceu.

\- O que deu a ela? - perguntou Bedelia, sentindo um gosto estranho na boca. - Hannibal… - ela tentou lutar contra a tontura.

\- Não se preocupe, Delia. Estaremos tão seguros quanto agora em pouco tempo.

\- Hannibal…

\- A agente Starling só precisa terminar sua transformação, - ele voltou seu olhar para a morena. - hora de sair da crisálida, querida Clarice.

Bedelia o viu pegar a morena no colo e a encarar.

\- Venha comigo, Delia. Vamos visitar uma velha amiga sua em Paris.

Ela o encarou tonta e confusa, depois entendeu a mensagem.

\- Murasaki...


End file.
